It's Christmas Time Again Inuyasha
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Yes it's Christmas time in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha as blunt as he was forgot to get Kagome a present. This present will change their lives forever. Just what can it be? MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE INU FRIENDS. There will be SOME fluff in their not too.


**It****'s Christmas Time Again Inu-yasha**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, but I do own Silver.

**Note**: Silver is Inu-yasha's black kitten Kagome gave to him from last years Christmas. For some strange reason Silver and Inu-yasha have different ways of bonding Inu-yasha is somehow able to understand Silver. This is no ordinary cat-dog conspiracy.

Also there are new couples, Inu-yasha and Kagome got together along with Sango and Miroku.

Now along with the story…

Kagome walked through the thick snow in her new black boots. She was alone but was excited because her favourite holiday was just around the corner. She paused and gazed at the sacred tree, she then hung something on the tree. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a part of this holiday too."

"What in seven hells is that for?" A voice asked.

She jumped in surprise by the silent hanyou. "I-I-Inu-yasha, its y-you why did you have to sneak up on me like that? Kagome sighed, grasping her chest.

"I didn't sneak up on you, you're just to slow anyone could have attacked you." Inu-yasha snorted, folding his arms.

"Is that why you came after me, cuz you were worried?" She smiled slightly.

He blushed. "Keh, it's not like you can do anything on your own, I can't take my eyes off of you for a minute." He replied, scratching the tip of his nose, to cover the blush. "Anyway, why did you leave you're going back home again?"

"No, I just thought it would be nice to walk around outside with this beautiful white blanket across the frozen ground, the smell of the pines, the cool air of winter, it's just this feeling I enjoy. I also didn't mind giving the sacred tree a little love, so I put a star on it." Kagome explained.

"You're weird." Inu-yasha mentioned.

"You wouldn't understand." Kagome stated.

"Understand what?"

"I can't enjoy this atmosphere in my time." Kagome responded. "It's polluted."

"Oh yeah?"

Someone else hid in the bushes watching them, as they talked. It slowly moved closer toward them.

"Why did you put a star of all things?" Inu-yasha asked.

"_Why_? It's the symbol of Christmas." Kagome answered giggling at his silly question.

"Christmas?" Inu-yasha repeated confused.

"Yeah, Christmas, the holiday like last year when we exchange gifts." Kagome replied, raising an eyebrow. "You forgot?"

"No, no, I forgot the name but I remember it." Inu-yasha said.

"Okay, anyway, I have you gift already, it's going to be wonderful." Kagome brightened.

"My gift? Kagome when is Christmas day?"

"One full day it's going to be different, before we exchange gifts there's going to be a large dinner."

"Phew, good." He sighed in relief.

"Hi Silver." Inu-yasha said as the cat jumped out the bushes. "Crazy cat."

Kagome picked up the mischievous black kitten. "Every time I look at you, you look like you're getting older."

"Mew." As Kagome scratched his back.

"You make too much movement; in order to sneak up on someone, you must breath less, feel the ground under you feet, keep your body close to the ground, take watch of your surroundings, number one thing of course no noise, and you wait for the right moment then…"

"Boo!" Kagome shouted in Inu-yasha's face.

He fell back on his bottom from the random outburst.

Kagome laughed. "Something like that?"

He stood up brushing off the snow. He always loved the way she smiled or laughed.

"So um…Inu-yasha, do you have a gift for me?" Kagome asked coyly.

He shot his head up from wiping his horai. "Uh…yeah of course I do, heheh."

Silver jumped off Kagome's arms.

"You did, so you really didn't forget I'm so happy, I wonder what you got me." Kagome beamed, jumping into his arms.

"Damn, I can't tell her I **did** forget her present." He thought.

Kagome hugged him. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Inu-yasha smirked wrapping his arms around her. He put his chin on top of her silky black hair he loved. "What am I going to do?" he pondered.

They all retreated back to the village.

"Kagome-chan, can I talk to you privately please?" Sango asked, as they were relaxed by the fire warming up their faces and hands.

"Yeah sure." Kagome got up from Inu-yasha's lap, she put on her boots and coat along with Sango.

Kagome-chan…, I got Houshi- sama, his gift already." Sango started, as they stood outside by the creek. "But I was wondering if it's good enough."

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

Sango pulled out a glowing circular object.

"Wow, it's beautiful, what is it?"

Sango pulled Kagome over so she could whisper into her ear.

"Oh, that's wonderful, why would it be a problem?"

"I don't know, I just thought if he would like it." Sango responded.

"Sango-chan, even if Miroku-sama wouldn't like it he'll still love you and besides he probably will love it, the problem is me and Inu-yasha. You know how he is, he's the one who'll tell you straight out if he likes it or not no matter who he talks to even me." Kagome sighed.

"You're right, he's always been the one who isn't afraid to speak his mind, but he does love you, it might me different now, I mean he loves the gift you gave him last year."

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, remembering Inu-yasha's face when Silver caught his eye. "You know what I do believe he'll like my present."

Inu-yasha tapped his foot in thought. "Kagome has a present for me, but I don't have one for her, beside that point, what should I get her? I should give a Kagome a gift she won't forget, but what?" He pondered stressfully.

"Inu-yasha, why are you feeling pressured?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, it's nun of your business." He shrugged.

"It is clear to me that Kagome has a Christmas present for Inu-yasha, but Inu-yasha does not have one for her." Kaede spoke out as if reading his thoughts.

"Shut up you ol' hag!" Inu-yasha barked.

"So, granny Kaede is right." Shippo smirked.

"Who said I don't have a present for Kagome, you- you're just making things up." Inu-yasha stammered.

"Oh yeah? What you'd get her?" Shippo asked deviously.

"Uh…I can't tell you, you'll just find out on Christmas day." Inu-yasha smiled satisfied with his answer.

"When are you going to get Kagome-sama's present?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought abo…" Inu-yasha just realised he had been caught. "Shit."

"So do you have anything I mind?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…well no, in fact I didn't even remember this stupid holiday, getting Kagome's present didn't even pass my mind." Inu-yasha admitted.

"Well you still have one day left." Shippo noted.

He nodded. And began to think it over again.

"Inu-yasha…" Miroku started.

"Ah ha, I got it, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede I'll be back on Christmas morning." Inu-yasha announced, getting up for the door.

"But wait, Inu-yasha, what is Kagome going to say once she knows your missing?" Miroku reminded.

"Just tell her something, you're the one with the brains." He answered, and then he was gone.

"What a guy." Shippo commented.

"Mew…" Silver called after Inu-yasha. He hopped on Inu-yasha's shoulder, as Inu-yasha ran off quickly into the forest.

Kagome and Sango who had just missed them re-entered the hut.

Sango went over to Miroku and sat next to him, but not too close just for safety reasons. Kagome looked around the room noticing Inu-yasha and Silver were missing. "Hey, did anyone see Inu-yasha leave, where did he go?"

"Didn't you just see him pass you?" Shippo thought.

"He uh…_what do I say_… he went to search for any signs of Naraku's whereabouts." Miroku replied, thinking the best thing what Inu-yasha would have uttered.

"On the day before Christmas eve? Is he that desperate?" Kagome frowned. "I'm going off to find him."

"No!" Shippo and Miroku shouted. "Uh…he insisted we not go, especially you." Miroku said correcting his outburst.

"Oh, is he going to come back?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be back on Christmas morning before the present exchange." Shippo responded.

"So he'll be missing Christmas eve." Kagome sighed.

"Is anyone hungry, I'm finished the supper." Kaede noted.

Everyone nodded. She then handed each person a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup Kagome insisted on Kaede making.

Kagome ate slower than everyone but not too slow, she thought about Inu-yasha.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Inu-yasha ran through the thick forest, further away from the village. "I've always hated this forest, but it's the fastest way to get where I'm going." He then decided to leap form tree to tree so he was able to see his surroundings easier.

Silver has asked where they were going.

"We're going to my old place." He simply answered.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome and everyone else were outside decorating the same tree they used last year. "Who wants to put up the star?" Kagome said.

"I will." Sango replied quickly. She then carefully put it on.

Then the lights turned on, with the help of Kagome's electricity box.

Everyone stared at it with delight; except Kagome who was already used to it. She looked down at the dark forest hoping to see Inu-yasha's ears, coming up from the darkness of the forest. She was worried, she wasn't too sure Inu-yasha was really out searching for Naraku, but it is Inu-yasha, he wants to destroy Naraku for Kikyo. "_That's true Inu-yasha most likely still has feelings for Kikyo, even though he loves me. I never did ask him if he forgot his feelings for Kikyo._"

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called. "Don't worry about Inu-yasha he's going to come back."

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, why don't we go in, the temperature is dropping." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Sango shivered.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her shivering body.

Sango jumped from this motion. "Thanks." She smiled.

Kagome smiled. "That's so cute."

But Miroku as sneaky as he can be, just had to ruin the moment. He moved his hand lower down her waist.

Sango growled.

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara knowing what was going to happened walked away in sighs. All they heard was a slap, a loud zapping noise, and Miroku's painful howls, then Sango's loud words.

"**Houshi-sama, you dirty, sleazy, monk, why must you ruin everything with your misbehaviour?!"** She shouted, leaving him in the snow.

Miroku laid in the snow in smoke from the zap bracelet, Kagome had got him and Sango the button to press it, for his dirtiness.

Everyone else was in the hut warming up, as Sango's mumbles continued.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh silently to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Inu-yasha had finally stopped to a cave. "Finally we're here." He panted. He pushed over the boulder which was blocking the entry way.

"Mew."

"Where? This is the place where my mom and I used to live after we left the castle. It was more welcoming then now of course." He answered. They entered the empty cavern walking down to the back of the cave. Inu-yasha remembering everything like it was yesterday, found the torch at the side of the rock, he then lit it with a match Kagome had showed him. "Gee, I'm surprised I got it this time."

The cavern wasn't completely as empty as Silver thought. There were very old materials such as, parchments, boxes, cases, jewels, money, almost everything his mother had left him.

Silver looked at him in surprise. "What, you didn't expect my mother to leave me with nothing?"

"Mew."

"Looking for a gift for Kagome." He answered; he moved the boxes and parchments and found the case he wanted. He then opened the case and smiled. "There's it is, mother said one day I'll need it, though I never did knew what she meant till now. This is the perfect gift I wanted to give her." He was satisfied. Inu-yasha didn't feel like leaving the cave tonight, it had brought back so many memories to him, so they decided to stay for the night and leave early tomorrow morning.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Early that morning even before Kaede waking to make breakfast, Kagome was awake and had left the hut. "_I can't wait; I won't know if Inu-yasha's really alright, why would it take him that long, today's Christmas?_" She walked in the forest; she knew exactly how to find Inu-yasha, with the help of the footprints in the snow.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Inu-yasha safely covered Kagome's present and hid it in his hoari. Silver sat beside him as he noticed Inu-yasha staring blankly at the cave.

Flashback

"Inu-yasha, you came back safely I was so worried about you." Izayoi sighed in relief of her son's return.

"Why wouldn't I come home safely I always go and come back what would be the difference?" Kid Inu-yasha frowned curiously.

"I just thought…Oh no, it's nothing, what's that?" Her mom asked.

"I found a small bore out in the forest, and hunted it down for you, so we can eat it for supper." Inu-yasha replied triumphantly, showing the baby bore.

"So you're feeling pig tonight." His mom giggled.

He nodded. "Yeah."

End of flashback

"Mew."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking, let's get going I thought this trip would be longer I guess we'll get back sooner." Inu-yasha noted, he got up and faced the entrance of the cavern, as something caught his thoughts again.

Flashback

"Mommy, Mommy?" Inu-yasha called repeatedly.

"Yes oh my, Inu-yasha, where did you get those scars on your face?" She wondered.

Inu-yasha ignored that question. "I met this young human girl with long black hair in a ponytail and she was practicing this spiritual power thing on other smaller demons; she almost got attacked from behind, but I stepped in and helped her. She was so stubborn she thought I was a bad guy too."

"Are you serious, she did this to you?" Izayoi pondered, slightly rubbing her son's cheek.

"No, we soon became friends and I joined her fighting the demons." Inu-yasha responded.

"So was it the demons that hurt you?"

"Keh, no way those demons couldn't even touch us." Inu-yasha chuckled.

"Then how and where did you get these bruises?" She was cut off when someone called her in ferocity.

"Izayoi!"

She recognised the voice, and pushed Inu-yasha behind her. "Yes Mr. Misuko?"

"I caught, your son around my niece, if that half-demon dares to come near her again, I will myself take care of him, you're lucky you got away this time with only a few bruises boy." Then he roughly grabbed his niece's hand and pulled her away from them.

The girl looked back at him and he looked at her. She sadly waved to him goodbye, and so did he.

Inu-yasha peered under his mom's solemn expression. "M-mommy?"

She slowly lifted her gaze at her son, and flung her arms around him. "Inu-yasha, I'm so sorry." She cried softly in his bleach-bone hair.

End of flashback

………………………………………………………………………………

After almost an hour and a half of walking Kagome finally stopped under a tree and kneeled down opening her bag to get a small place mat and a water bottle. She sat on the place mat and relaxed herself drinking the contents of the bottle. "That hits the spot."

Small little snowflakes began to fall from the frosty looking-like sky, which was now darker.

Kagome felt one on her hand; she stared up at the sky. "Oh no, it looks like a storm is coming in, I better follow these tracks quicker, before the snow erases them. She rapidly packed her bag and started walking again.

The wind had already started before the snow, giving her a cold shiver down her back. "The temperature is already dropping I better hurry."

……………………………………………………………………………...

Inu-yasha blocked the entrance of the cavern looking at one last time, and then at long last took off.

Silver walked at his heel sniffing the snow as a snowflake fell on his nose. He wiggled his nose shaking it off but another fell on his left ear then his back and tail.

Sooner his body was covered in snow, he was so distracted shaking them off that he stepped in a deep area of snow and fell in.

Inu-yasha who didn't notice continued.

"Mew."

He turned back around and his companion had disappeared. "Silver, where'd you go?"

"Mew."

He then noticed a hole, Inu-yasha pulled him up from the tail, and put him in his kimono. "Seems like a storm is coming in; this might just slow us down a little." Inu-yasha announced. "_Kagome's going to be pissed_."

Silver's head poked out from his kimono, his amber eyes began to glow, as the cool wind hit his face, but as a cat he enjoyed every moment of it.

Inu-yasha walked on as he remembered the spot where he met the girl.

Flashback

Inu-yasha sat on a tree branch way up in the trees, and was fascinated with the little human girl, practicing the bow and arrow. "Who's that? He wondered.

Kikyo pointed her arrow at a certain spot on the tree, and released the arrow. "Yes, I did it, heheh." She rejoiced.

Suddenly a movement in the bushes stirred, catching her sight.

Inu-yasha knew it was a demon, he could smell it, and it was a puny one though. He decided to sit and watch carefully.

The girl pointed her arrow ready to release at the correct moment. "Come on you, I know you're there."

She then heard the demon's growl, and it jumped out at her. She released it quickly and got the demon in the arm, her spiritual power melted the demon in that instant.

"Yay, I sure showed him, I did it, I did it!"

Inu-yasha snorted. "That's not even a fight; she didn't even let him make his move." His eyes suddenly widened when her arrow skinned him, he then fell out the tree landing on his face. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that arrow." He shouted lifting his face from the ground.

"I was aiming at you, why are you watching me; you thought you could sneak up on me and eat me eh? Not today demon the joke's on you." She frowned, pointing another one at him. "I'll erase you, just like I did to that demon." Then she released.

His small body dodged the arrow in time. "Why are you doing that for, I didn't do anything to you?"

"I don't trust any demon, you're all just the same, you come into our village and kill our family and friends, I'm not letting any of you get near our village." Then released another one.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He noted, jumping it.

"Shut up demon!" She yelled, releasing one more again.

Inu-yasha dodged it again, but this time he was trapped by the tree behind him.

"You are one dead puppy." She raised her bow and placed another arrow on the shaft she aimed it carefully at him. "This time… you're mine." She let go of the string and the arrow flew at him.

Inu-yasha quick reflects caught it in his mouth, and spat it to the ground. "I'm not like any of those puny demons."

The girl reached for another one, but there was no more. "Oh no." Then she shuddered when the sound of a loud growl behind her. She turned around slowly and saw the huge demon ready to swipe her with its claws. She then screamed, ducking her head.

"Iwon weaver soul stealer!" He shouted out, slashing the demon into shreds.

The girl looked up at the hanyou who had just saved her from the enemy.

Inu-yasha walked over to her slowly. "Not so tough now are you?"

She hid her head. "If you're going to kill me do it quick and get it over with."

"You're a silly girl, I don't attack humans, I attack demons." He said.

She raised her head. "You kill demons; you kill your own kind?" She asked confused. "No, wait, you're not a demon are you, you're a human."

"Not exactly."

"You're a demon then."

"Not entirely either."

"That wouldn't make sense, if you're not a demon entirely and you're not a human exactly, then that would only make a…"

Inu-yasha peered over.

"A half-breed, you're half-demon and half-human."

"Well, you're not as stupid as you look then." Inu-yasha snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" She frowned again.

End of flashback

"_That girl it was Kikyo, I just realised it we didn't remember each other but we ended up together at a point._" Inu-yasha commented. "_No, no I have to forget that, I love Kagome now, but I can't simply forget Kikyo_."

"Mew."

"The storm's getting stronger, Kagome's going to worry I promised her I'll be back for Christmas, they all better not be out here in this storm; they wouldn't be that stupid." He snorted covering his head from the harsh winds.

Even Silver hid his head back in his kimono, keeping himself warm. He sneezed quietly.

"Catching a cold eh?" Inu-yasha crossed his arms on his chest keeping Silver warmer. "Hold on."

Kagome covered her arms even in a jacket she was feeling colder. "I forget that I'm in a forest the wind picks up stronger in here. "Oh Inu-yasha where are you; I can't even find his footsteps anymoresneeze I shouldn't have left, but he said he would come back in the morning and yet I don't see him. I really hope he's alright even Silver, he forgets that his just a normal cat not a demon." She sneezed again. "I'm catching a cold myself."

Kagome dragged her feet through the deep snow. "Is this storm going to let up already, my feet are getting numb, I can barely even move anymore, is there some sort of village or a shelter?" She looked around desperately, but no luck. "I can't see anymore, there's too much snow." She took another step, but she fell into a deep snow hole, covering up to her waist. "Oh great." She tried pulling herself up with a root beside her, and had just enough strength for that. "Now I can't feel my hands; I don't think I can go on anymore; no I just got to, Inu-yasha wouldn't allow me to give up."

She struggled to her knees, but with the cold wind hitting her and the deep snow it was too hard for her to even budge, she just ended back in the snow. "Inu-yasha…wherever you are please help me…" she quietly spoke.

Inu-yasha even for a half-demon himself, was also having a hard time in the storm, almost the same results were there except he wasn't frozen solid, he just could see through the thick snow. "Silver, you alright?"

He felt a slight nudge in his chest. "Mew."

"Good, let me know if anything's wrong."

He felt a nod. And he continued, suddenly something else reminded him of his mother, the place where she taught him the special medicine for colds.

Flashback

After that day, his mom became very ill from the cold, Inu-yasha as a kid did not know what to do. Then an idea came to him. As his mother used to make for his illness he offered the medicine, "Magic Wonder", as he called it. "Here, mommy, take this it always made me better."

Izayoi knew it wasn't going to help her, but she didn't want her boy to be frightened, so she sipped down.

A few minutes passed, and then Izayoi spoke. "Inu-yasha, you do know who all this stuff will belong to if I pass on right?"

"No, who?" He asked.

She smiled. "You of course, here I want to show you something." She said she slowly strained herself to reach over to the object in the small box.

"What is that?"

"This is what your father gave to me, one day you might want to give it to someone." She smiled.

"I don't understand." Inu-yasha said.

"Of course, you're still just a child; Inu-yasha, I want you to promise me something…"

"What is it mommy?"

"Always be kind to humans, don't hate them." She said.

"Buh…"

"Please dear."

"Okay, but why are you talking like that, you're making like you're going to leave me." Inu-yasha muffled.

Izayoi smiled at him, and put her soft palm on his cheek. "I won't ever leave your side; I will always be with you."

"M-mommy…" Inu-yasha stiffened, holding her hand on his cheek, and bowed his head.

"And, Inu-yasha…don't worry…you'll have someone who'll love you for who you are… you have to take care of her. She'll love you just as I… do…" Then her voice faded.

Inu-yasha nearly in tears felt her hand slip though from his cheek and fingers, he raised his head toward her. "Mommy…" He softly called. But she didn't respond, Inu-yasha's sharp ears couldn't pick up her heartbeat. He began to shake her lightly. "Mommy…No…" He shook her more. "Mommy…don't leave me by myself, you said you'll never leave me, mommy, **Mommy!**" Inu-yasha bawled out, falling on to her chest in tears.

End of flashback

Inu-yasha looked sadden remembering her last words. "_Damn, why are all these memories coming to me now?_" He thought. "But, my mom was right, I did find someone who loves me for me, and I understand now." He smiled, revealing the object in his hand. He put it back and continued but his nose then picked u a way too familiar scent. "Kagome..? Impossible, she's back with the others at the hut."

He ran a little further but froze dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. There was a lump of snow revealing only parts of black hair, and green jacket.

"Kagome!" He shouted with worry and ran up to her digging her out. He quickly got her out and flipped her around so he could see her face. Her face was blue and she wasn't moving. Inu-yasha tapped her lightly on the cheek trying to wake her up. "Come on Kagome, wake up, wake up," He pleaded. Thankfully she had a heart beat but it was very faint. "She's as cold as ice."

Silver popped out of Inu-yasha chest. "Mew."

"You're right, we have to find some shelter, Kaede's village is too far and so is the cave; we have to get her out of here quickly or she's going to freeze to death." Inu-yasha lifted her up in his arms and kept her close to his chest to keep her warm and grabbed her bag he found. "Sorry, Silver, but you have to deal with the quite squeeze until we get out of here."

Inu-yasha walked around off the path he was headed just to find a shelter at least to keep out of the storm for now. Then finally he came across a burrow just covered with snow at the top it was big enough for both of them. He walked up to it and inspected it for any sign of life inside. Gratefully no one was already settled inside. He walked farthest to the back so that no wind could go travel.

He gently put her down on some straw that was lying around; probably some animal was living here before and left. He went back to the front and pulled down some overhanging branches to cover up the entrance. He walked back to her and started up a fire with some of the straw and the extra match she had in her pocket. He was hoping it was warming her up.

Silver nuzzled her neck and curled up next to her to help keep her warm. Inu-yasha felt her cheek. "_She's still freezing, why_?" He wondered. There was another why he wanted to be answered. Why was she out here in the first place? He clearly remembered saying he'll be back before Christmas. But this wasn't the time to start getting angry at her; he had to think of something and quick. He held her hands and began to rub them together to at least get some heat in her blood.

Suddenly he had an idea though it wasn't the best but it was better than doing nothing. He unzipped her jacket and took it off and took off his haori just leaving the bottom on and his chest bare. He then was reaching for her shirt but stopped. He couldn't do that to her I mean it's not like they're still friends they were more than just friends now, but isn't this a little too ahead of himself, but it's good intentions it's the only way to keep her from freezing to death. He gulped and lifted just her upper body up and began to pull up her sweater without looking he swore to himself he wouldn't and completely took it off and threw it not far from them then her bra and laid her back onto the straw.

Without looking he lay across her chest and wrapped his arm around her neck. He could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest and her cold body slowly warming up. "_I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea once she wakes up._"

Back at the hut…

Shippo ran in with Kirara by his side and they both shook off the snow. "Wow, its cold outside."

"Look like there's a blizzard outside." Sango announced looking out the hut door for her friends. "And Inu-yasha and Kagome aren't back yet."

"They probably found a shelter to settle until it passes, they'll be back don't worry." Miroku reassured her and kissed her forehead, making Sango blush.

"Let's drink some hot chocolate while we wait." Kaede insisted.

Shippo over and grabbed his special cup, sat by the fire and sipped down the warm liquid quickly warming up his cheeks. Shippo's tail wagged up and down to the lovely taste it had. "Yummy."

"Indeed, nothing beats hot chocolate on a cold day like this." Miroku agreed.

"It's could be more enjoyable if Kagome-chan and Inu-yasha was here to enjoy it too." Sango sighed.

So did everyone else when they knew she was right.

Somewhere in the blizzard…

Kagome shifted and opened her eyes slowly looking around; she was still alive and quite warm now. "_How did I get here?_" She then looked at her side and saw Inu-yasha bare chest nuzzled in her neck, asleep. She then gasped. "_Inu-yasha…_" Why is his chest out, then Kagome's eyes widened she looked down she too had her top off. She looked back up and met Inu-yasha gaze. "Inu-yasha you…"

"I know." He spoke. Kagome was on verge of screaming when Inu-yasha covered her mouth. "Wait, Kagome, before you get the wrong idea; I'm not taking advantage of you I had no other way to keep you from freezing, please believe me."

Kagome nodded and Inu-yasha removed his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine now, thanks." Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha smiled too and kissed her on the cheek. He got up also pulling her up he turned around and put on his haori. "And case you're wondering; I didn't look."

"Huh?" Kagome put on her clothes and got it. "Oh, I wasn't worried." She responded and Silver jumped on to her lap. Kagome smiled and rubbed his head. "Hey you."

Inu-yasha turned back around and decided to get to the point. "Kagome I have one question to ask you."

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why did you come out here in the first place; I promised I'd be back for Christmas?" He asked. "What in the world were you thinking?"

Kagome sighed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." She put down Silver and inched her way toward him. "It wasn't snowing when I left so I had no idea a storm was coming in." She looked away from him and said. "I wanted to find you just in case if you didn't come back on time, I couldn't spend Christmas without. So with everything I had to find you; anyway why did you leave, you decided to leave us just so you can find clues about Naraku. I thought this would've been more important to you."

"_So that's what Miroku came up with; well no wonder she came out looking for me._" He thought. "Kagome, I need to tell you the truth."

"Huh?" She looked back at him.

"See the truth is I truly did forget about Christmas the whole thing and so I went out to look for a gift for you; Kagome you're important to me and to find you in the snow nearly frozen to death because of me, almost… Kagome please don't do something like that again." He said, pulling her into a hug.

Kagome blushed. It was still kind of different to here all of this from Inu-yasha. "I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around him. "And I already knew you forgot; you're not very good at lying you know." Kagome giggled lightly. Inu-yasha broke the hug. "But I love the way you tried your best to hide it, next time try not to leave a false lie, okay?"

Inu-yasha nodded and they both gazed into each others eyes. They slowly moved in closer and locked their lips together, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like eternity and each of them wanted more they finally paused to get some air and continued but instead Kagome slid her tongue into his mouth. Inu-yasha stopped at that surprise. "What was that?" He wondered aloud.

"It was my tongue; it's called French kissing, don't ask me why they name it that but it's another style of kissing." Kagome explained. "If you don't like it we can-" Kagome was cut off by Inu-yasha pulling her back into a kiss. Kagome was a little startled but calmed down in his arms and he did like she explained and Kagome joined her tongue with his.

Whatever a French kiss was, Inu-yasha liked it especially when Kagome did it with him. Kagome was a great kisser maybe even better than Kikyo, heck Kagome was ten times better than her and this time he felt so relaxed with her. Maybe it was the time difference for kisses but Inu-yasha could careless he enjoyed it and he showed his enjoyment by purring. Wait a minute dogs don't purr but with Kagome anything can happen.

They finally gave in and Kagome nestled in Inu-yasha's chest and felt his arms around her. She felt so relaxed, secure; to her it meant she was his and he was hers.

Silver was asleep nest to the fire the whole time but his ear twitched and he awoke he ran up to the entrance and looked out. "Mew."

Inu-yasha turned around and faced him. "What's up?"

"Mew."

"Oh yeah?" Inu-yasha replied. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "The storm, it stopped."

"Really?" Kagome crawled out of his grasp and walked to the exit and looked out. "Yes it sure did, it's beautiful." Inu-yasha walked up beside her and joined her gaze.

The naked trees were nicely covered by the snow and ice making them look like crystals and the breeze wasn't too cold now and the sun was up. It was a an new day an early afternoon by the looks of it.

"Suggest we leave now; the others must be terribly worried." Kagome implied. "Yeah, sure." Kagome walked back to her bag and put out the fire she grabbed her jacket and zipped up with her gloves and scarf. "Let's go, shall we?"

Inu-yasha nodded and held her hand as they walked out of the burrow and back into the snow. Kagome stepped in a deep area but luckily Inu-yasha was there holding her hand, he picked her up and put her on his back. Along with Silver lying on top of her head.

Inu-yasha ran off back in the direction of Kaede's village. Kagome rubbed against his warm back she was happy to able to feel his back again. "Inu-yasha?" she spoke. "Yeah?" he replied. "Thank you." she said. Inu-yasha smirked. "Now don't get all mushy on me."

Kagome giggled. "_I love him so much._"

Back at the village…

Sango, Kirara and Shippo walked around outside in the fresh new snow. "I love winter." Shippo announced, playing in the snow.

"I'm glad you do." She smiled helping him build a snow man.

Kirara's ear twitched to the sound of people coming up not too far and she bounced her tail up and down happily. "Mew."

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked, looking down at her.

"Sango-chan, Shippo-chan!" A faint voice called.

They both heard and looked up. Sango squinted to see who were calling them. Then Shippo was bouncing up and down. "It's Kagome and Inu-yasha!"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome happily waved.

"Kagome-chan, Inu-yasha!" Sango shouted with joy and ran up to them with Kirara and Shippo following.

Inu-yasha stopped in front of them and let her off. "How are you all?" Kagome asked. "Why are you asking us this, it was you too we should be worried about, how'd you manage the storm?" Sango wondered.

Kagome and Inu-yasha blushed. "Let's just say it was a piece of cake." Inu-yasha responded scratching the tip of his nose with bashfulness.

"Well let's all go inside and reunite with the others." Kagome smiled. "Yea." Sango agreed.

When Inu-yasha and Kagome entered the hut they were quickly greeted by the others and were seated around the hut talking of what happened but not too much detail of course, but enough to satisfy there questions. Kagome then suggested they started cooking food for the dinner. Luckily Kagome at least decided to leave the food here. Everyone did their part in preparing something. Kagome chopped the vegetables cleanly as Sango cooked the rice. Miroku began to prepare the meat loaf as Inu-yasha cleaned the chicken he didn't really mind he was kind of used to it. Kaede prepared the salad as Shippo separated the candy and put them in separate bowls.

Silver and Kirara watched as everyone scrambled around the room.

Kagome cleaned the hut and moved around some objects and made room for the dinning area. Sango started on the desserts as everyone else went to help Kagome.

Soon all preparations were complete and everything was in its place. Everyone sighed with relief that everything was done on time. Kagome looked outside it was getting dark already and suggested that everyone settle in. Everyone agreed and sat down around the dinning area and served each other plates.

Kagome was so happy; she was spending a wonderful Christmas with her friends in a whole different world. Though she felt bad that she didn't spend it with her family at home. It was a change but it was a great feeling.

"Shall we take part?" Miroku proposed. "Don't mind if I do." Inu-yasha smiled before he could even touch his chopsticks. Kagome wacked his hand with hers. Inu-yasha rubbed her hand. "What?"

"Let's say our thanks." Kagome coughed. Inu-yasha grumbled. "Inu-yasha since you're so eager to take part why don't you say a few words?"

Inu-yasha gulped. He didn't know what to say at these things, but everyone looked over at him, waiting for him to start. Inu-yasha began lowly and said. "Thanks for the food and our wonderful time together the end."

Inu-yasha heard soft giggles. "What?! I did as I was told so now what?" he snapped. "Inu-yasha, it's okay; it's just different to here you say thank you, that's all." Kagome giggled. Inu-yasha turned away and snorted. Everyone else ignored him and began to dig in. Soon Inu-yasha also joined in.

Everyone talked, joked and laughed; Inu-yasha and Sango now and then fed some to Silver and Kirara.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Shippo bounded.

Kagome giggled. "Alright, Shippo." Kagome went over and cut slices of cake covered in green and red sprinkles and placed and slice on Shippo's dessert plate and soon served the rest to the others. After the feast they went over to where the presents lie and began separating each others.

Kagome handed hers to Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Silver and Kaede.

Sango gave her present to Miroku with a slight blush. "Merry Christmas, Houshi-sama."

"Why thank you." Miroku gleamed and un-wrapped the circular object. It was glowing and it fit perfectly in Miroku's hands. The object was a snow globe that had her and Miroku inside gazing into each other.

"It's small but, it's something." Sango said. Miroku shook his head and pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. "It's lovely." Miroku reached over and gave his to her. Sango un-wrapped the box and what came out was a gold locket she opened it and inside had a picture of her and her brother. "What? How on earth… where did you…" Sango was on the verge of crying. "Oh my goodness, Miroku; thank you very much." She jumped into his arms and cried. Miroku looked over at Kagome and gave her a thumb up as thanks.

Kagome was somehow able to take a picture of Sango and a picture of Kohaku and brought them home and adjusted the photo so they looked like they were joined together; she was happy it worked out well.

Kagome then moved her way to Inu-yasha's gift and gave it to him. "Here." She smiled. Inu-yasha took it and she sat down in front of him. Inu-yasha opened his present and found another smaller rectangular box. It had earphones, so he thought it was something that plays music. "What's this?" He asked. "It's an Ipod Nano, which is another device that plays music; I watched you break almost every CD I gave you so I hope this helps and I hope you don't break it, they're not cheap you know." Kagome explained. "Thanks." He spoke. Kagome looked at him. "You just said thank you." Inu-yasha shrugged his shoulders. "So what else am I suppose to say when I get things like this?" Kagome shook her head.

Inu-yasha searched in his kimono and pulled out his gift and gave it to her. "Open it, my mother gave it to me when I was small, though I never understood what it was she said I should give to someone I really love, so I'm giving it to you."

Kagome opened the small container and gasped. "Oh my God!" Kagome trembled and pulled out a ring, not just a ring but it was an engagement ring. Kagome dropped the box to the floor in shock.

Sango and everyone else knew what it was. "Inu-yasha, you don't know what that is?" Sango gasped as well.

"No what's it supposed to be; it's just a ring isn't it?" Inu-yasha demanded holding Kagome's trembling hands.

"Inu-yasha you're one of the slowest living creature I have ever met; that's not any ordinary ring you just gave Lady Kagome, it's an engagement ring."

"Which is?"

Everyone gave an irritated sigh and all shouted. "You just asked Kagome to**marry** you!"

Inu-yasha whole face turned red by that new development. "What?!"

"The ring you gave her is an engagement ring which stands for you and Kagome's engagement you've just decided to marry her." Sango explained.

Inu-yasha turned his head back at Kagome. Kagome who was still in shock looked up at him. "Inu-yasha…" Kagome finally managed to speak. Inu-yasha gulped again and straightened himself back into a man.

Since he now knew what he just done he just decided to go along with it. He tightened his grip on her hands and he knelt down. He at least knew the main steps I guess it was mere instinct. "Kagome Higurashi, would you take my hand in marriage?"

Kagome flushed and looked around nervously looking for some support. "Go on Kagome-chan." Sango encouraged. Kagome couldn't believe it he was asking her, Inu-yasha; someone who she would never expect to spend her life with. Something she had always dreamed of. Kagome met back at his gaze and cleared her throat. "Yes." She answered softly.

"What?" the other spoke, not hearing clearly, actually they could hear fine they just wanted it louder.

"I will," she nodded. "I will Inu-yasha." Kagome accepted jumping into his arms. Inu-yasha was shocked that she accepted so quickly then smiled. Inu-yasha put on the diamond ring on her finger and soon gave each other another sweet kiss.

Miroku turned away and scratched the back of his head. "Well this is a new development."

"Do you remember when you asked me?" Sango asked looking at him with a smile. Miroku nodded. "How could I ever forget?" As he brought his memory to himself and Sango sitting by the lake and proposed to her.

Sango cleared her throat. "So when is this suppose to happen?" Miroku straightened and coughed and calmly said. "When the time come, when the time comes."

Shippo sat down trying out his new rubix cube he got from Kagome. "This is more difficult than I thought." Shippo commented. "I know, I never solved it but somehow you just might." Kagome responded. "Shippo, do you mind if I join?" Sango asked. "Sure."

Kagome giggled and watched everyone enjoying their gifts them. Kagome then thought what she done; she looked down at her ring. "_Inu-yasha and I are engaged now; I wonder what my mother will say about this_." Kagome thought. "_This is the greatest Christmas I ever had._"

The end.


End file.
